Benutzer Diskussion:Marty the zebra
Hier kannst du deine Fragen, Beschwerden und Probleme an mich loswerden. Ihr könnt mich auch fragen, wenn ihr weitere Rechte haben wollt (was noch niemand gemacht hat), aber ich vergebe zurzeit nur Rollback-Rechte, denn es gibt kein Vandalismus und daher wird kein weiterer Administrator in diesen Wiki benötigt. Hinweis: Bitte vergesst nich mit den vier Tilden (--~~~~) zu unterschreiben. *'Hast du etwa einen Beitrag geschrieben und kannst ihn nicht wiederfinden? Dann schau mal im Archiv nach, denn alle nicht mehr aktuellen Beiträge werden sofort archiviert!' → Gehe zum Archiv dieser Diskussionsseite *'→ Klicke hier, wenn du ein neues Thema auf meiner Diskussionsseite erstellen willst.' *'→ Wie findest du meine Mitarbeit im Madagascar-Wiki? Klicke hier, um deine Meinung zu äußern! ---- __TOC__ ---- Vorlage: Benutzer Mit wie vielen Bearbeitungen kommt man da rein? Grüße -- "Kommissar" Fuchs 17:16, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hi, bitte fügt euch selbst hinzu! Ich habe gerade nicht viel Zeit, um das zu bearbeiten :(, sry --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 18:12, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hey, Yoyo. Marty the zebra. Ja yo, warum hast du dich als einen Charakter der Madascarfilme entschieden? Schreibe mir bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Coleman99 16:12, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) ey marty hoffentlich kannst du mir eine frage beantworten:wie bekomme ich diese grauen rände in einer anderen farbe hin ?! bitte schreibe mir die antwort auf meine diskussions seite! ;D danke im voraus Eva-skyla 13:47, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Mal wieder aktiv... Hey Marty. Erstmal frohes Neues. Ich nehm mir jetzt mal 2011 vor, wieder mehr im Madagascar-Wiki mitzuhelfen. Tut mir Leid, dass ich in letzter Zeit wenig aktiv war, denn ich hatte viel zu tun. --Kingneptune1 12:40, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo, wie du vielleicht sehen kannst, ich bin auch nicht sooo ;) aktiv heutzutage. '''Spätestens' wenn Madagascar 3 ausgestrahlt wird, möchte ich wieder sehr aktiv mitarbeiten. (Auch ein frohes neues Jahr von mir) --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 18:12, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Mitarbeit im Nickelodeon Wiki Moin, wie ich sehe machste hier gute Arbeit. Könntest du mich bitte im Nickelodeon Wiki unterstützen? Wäre echt nett von dir. Dann klick bitte HIER, Danke! GTA SA FAN 11:36, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, das geht nicht. Ich habe sehr wenig Zeit noch wo anders reinzukommen. Zudem Die Pinguine aus Madagascar und minimal auch SpongeBob die einzigen Nicktoons sind, die mich (noch) interessieren. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 13:11, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Schade, hätte mich gerne auf deine Mitarbeit gefreut. ::Von die Pinguine und SpongeBob fehlt noch vieles. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:06, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Partnerschaft mit dem "Nickelodeon-Wiki" Hi. Wie ich sehe bist du auch von diesem GTA-Typen angeschrieben worden. Ich weiß ja nicht wie du zu Wiki-Partnerschaften stehst, aber wie's aussieht, wird das Madagascar-Wiki bald Parner vom Nickelodeon-Wiki sein. Hast du was dagegen, dass wenn das mit der Partnerschaft glatt läuft, einen kleinen Hinweis am Ende unserer Hauptseite zu setzen? Ich meine, auch wenn der Kleine ziemlich nervt, kann so eine Partnerschaft uns doch ein paar mehr Klicks bringen. Naja, ich wollte dich einfach vorher gefragt haben... --Kingneptune1 16:03, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Das ist mir eigentlich egal ;) Zudem ist Drachenreiter der Gründer. Ich habe nichts dagegen. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 18:20, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Gut. Ich habe dich gefragt, weil Drachenreiter schon länger nicht mehr aktiv war. Ich kümmere mich dann darum^^ --Kingneptune1 10:29, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Probleme bei "Central Park Zoo" Irgend wie hats bei mir nicht geklappt bei der Central Park Zoo Seite ein Diskussionsthema bzw. die Diskussion zu erstellen. Was war da los? MfG SACEUR 18:11, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) WICHTIGE FRAGE! magst du eigentlich die pinguine aus madagascar und warum guckst du sie? abgekürzt wie alt bist du ? bitte beantworten :) Brauchst du Hilfe? Hallo Marty the zebra, ich bin Laximilian scoken, Wikia Entertainment Praktikant. Ich bin soeben auf dein Wiki gestoßen und es gefällt mir! Du hast einige schöne Bilder auf der Hauptseite - aber leider fehlt noch ein passender Skin und ein Logo. Ich würde dir daher anbieten, ein Logo und einen Skin für dich zu erstellen. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, was du gerne verwenden würdest? Desweiteren würde ich dir gerne etwas mit deinem Wiki helfen, zum Beispiel mit einer Erweiterung. Die Top 10-Listen würden sich meiner Meinung nach hier sehr gut machen. Wenn du magst, kann ich diese für dich freischalten lassen. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite freuen! Schönen Tag noch, Laximilian scoken (talk) 15:44, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Wow davon wusst ich gar nichts... warum habt ihr damit aufgehört? das war doch eine gute Idee! Artikel des Monats Sind hier noch mehr solche seiten die einfach über die Zeit verkommen sind? Bestimmt. Vielleicht sollten wir mal dieses Wiki konsolidieren udn veraltete Artikel mal aussortieren und andere wiederbeleben (z.B. der oben genannte!) MfG SACEUR 11:49, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hast du Spaß daran hier zu sein? Hey Marty, ich wollte dich Fragen: Hast du Spaß daran hier zu sein? Schreibe mir bitte! Coleman99 20:21, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Benutzernarichten Hey Marty: Olé! Kennst du das Lied vom Franzosen Jessy Matador: Aléz Olá Olé? Ach PS, und sag das jetzt auch bitte SACEUR: David Guetta und Martin Solveig (bekannt mit dem Hit "Hello" (feat. Dragonette)) sind ebenfalls Franzosen! Coleman99 15:29, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ähm Marty? Hallo! Marty the zebra! Antwortest du mir mal? Coleman99 18:46, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Äh... nein, kenne ich nicht. (Und mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nach 29 Tagen geantwortet habe: Du siehst ja selbst, dass ich zurzeit inaktiv bin; glaubst du, dass ich nach zwei Tagen antworte?) --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 17:03, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Anfrage Hallo Marty, wie du auf der Diskussionsseite von Kingneptune1 lesen kannst würd ich gern bei euch im wikia als Admin hochgestuft werden. Reverenzen und Anfragen kannst du über Skype (an s.a.c.e.u.r.) oder via mail schicken. MfG SACEUR 14:22, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo, nun, da ich zurzeit im Stress bin, habe ich im Moment (naja, schon seit einigen Monaten) keine Zeit, im Madagascar-Wiki mitzuarbeiten. Nun habe ich mal wieder vorbeigeschaut und ich hätte dagegen nichts einzuwenden. Du bist jetzt Administator. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 16:59, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke dafür und noch was wenn du noch ein biusschen Zeit hast: Kannst du deine Meinung zu dem Logo bitte schreiben? Und noch wichtiger: Kann es bezüglich der verwendeten Bilder zu Urheberrechtsproblemen kommen? Ich bitte bei diesem Thema um weitere Anweisungen. Danke. MfG SACEUR 17:51, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Also, ich finde, es sieht gut aus. Wie es mit dem Urheberrecht ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich weiß nicht, ob DreamWork Animation & Co. die Verwendung der Bilder dulden würde (glaube aber schon, dass es bei einer "Fanpage" (das Wiki ist ja soetwas in der Art ;)) erlaubt werden würde). Vielleicht sollte man aber am Rande des Logos "© DreamWorks Animation" (oder "© Viacom", bin mir nicht sicher) schreiben. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 18:28, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Nochwas zur Seite "Überarbeitung": Mit dieser Seite könnte man vielleicht noch auf weitere Artikel stoßen. Und die Vorlagen "Überarbeitungsbedarf" und "Wir arbeiten noch" sind auch noch brauchbar. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 18:35, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::: Du willst mixh jetzt doch bestimmt auf den arm nemmen, oder? Die Seite ist eigentlich ja ganz hilfreich und ich glaube wenn man in der woche alles zusammen trägt kann man am wochenende richtig arbeiten... Das war die Idee. Aber sag mir mal ob du das wirklich ernst gemeint hast, weil ich denke umso mehr Seiten man dieser Art hat, desto unübersichtlicher könnte es werden. Auch verfügen diese Seiten kaum über Informationsgehalt. MfG SACEUR 19:05, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich meinte das eigentlich ernst (?). Verwaiste Seiten müssten z.B. verlinkt werden. Und die Seiten, die kaum Informationen bieten - entweder löschen (wenn sie wirklich sinnlos sind) oder Informationen hinzufügen. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 19:15, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ok war nur eine frage... um die verweiseten Seiten zusammen zutragen kann man den Copmmunity bereich nutzen, oder? Und die Informationsarmenseiten werden auf Überarbeiten zusammen gestellt und wenn sich sagen wir nach zwei wochen noch immer nichts getut dann wird die seite von überarbeitn entfernt und zum löschen forgeschlagen. Natürlich musste der Zeitraum wahrscheinlich größer sein. MfGSACEUR 19:28, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Ich bin dagegen, informationsarme Seiten zu löschen. Wenn deren Inhalt nicht gerade totaler Blödsinn ist (z.B. eine nicht existierende Episode, ausgedachte Charaktere oder einfach nur Spam) oder der Artikel nur aus einer Zeile besteht, bringt es auch nichts, diese zu löschen. Die Liste der verwaisten Seiten ist doch theoretisch ;) schon eine nette Übersicht, nur sind das halt 88 Stück... --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 12:36, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) /* Verbessern */ Verbessern musst du... Ich schreibe ein paar Dinge, die du bei deinem Profil verbessern musst: Coleman99 14:52, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Zufälligerweise schau ich heute mal hier rein... :Ähm... nein, sorry, also ich habe schon so wenig Zeit, auch für mein Profil, und ich will nicht gerade viele Informationen über mich bekannt geben. Zu den Fragen: Ich bin Schüler, habe keine eigene Seite und bin weder bei Twitter noch bei Facebook oder anderen Wikis aktiv. Benutzer: 31.17.121.18 Hallo Marty, könntest du beim Überarbeiten der Seiten Kowalski, Julien, Buck Rockgut, Rico, Private und Skipper helfen? Ein anderer unangemeldeter Benutzer (So wie ich) hat "ins KKKKKKKNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE" hingeschrieben. Er hat den ganzen Inhalt ersetzt. Ich hoffe du kannst helfen. (Wenn es nicht schon ein anderer gemacht hat) 77.13.48.16, 20. Juni. 2012